


Captive

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Jail, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: A villager is kidnapped in his sleep, and the warden is ready to interrogate for something he has no clue about. What's this about some ancient tribal treasure? Who knows. The warden sees a different type of treasure. Those being family jewels!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from 2018 that I've uploaded for presentation and archiving purposes.

A lone villager is swaying from the ceiling in a cold room, dark, moonlight, and wet. His clothes tattered from being ripped here and there from his captors. What they wanted with him, he knew not. All he knew is that these people took him, and they have him chained up. Being hung from his arms, he couldn't do much but squirm. His toes could barely touch the ground.

It had been four hours since he had been put there. He was well fed, and watered, but he feared the worst. Could he die? Would he be killed after he was considered useless? He could only speculate.

Minutes later, he hears steps. Clack. His heart starts racing. He begins to sweat. Clop. It's closer. His eyes open wider. He wants to look away in fear but looks near the doorway in anticipation. It was coming closer. The steps were louder. It stopped as soon as it stopped echoing towards him. Whoever was there, they were standing right near the door. Keys start rustling. The door starts to shake and rattle. It stops within seconds. The door creaks slowly as it moves into the room. Someone is walking through.

"So you're the prison brat." A sultry voice came from the person in the door. An officer, possibly a prison ward. Her light brown coat was in perfect condition, her hair silky and shiny, and her face, pale. The moonlight illuminated her skin, as it bounced off, giving a somewhat angelic aura. "You look absolutely scared. Are you okay?"

"Are you here to save me?" The boy chained up asks. His tattered potato sack clothing starts to flap at the ends as wind passes through the windows in the cell.

"Heavens, no. You're here for info. You'll give it to us and we'll let you go." She smiles warmly. "We'll let you go unharmed if you tell us everything."

"About what?!" The boy screams. The woman covers his mouth, hushing him. His panicked screams are muffled.

"Now now. Don't speak out of line. Questions are for me to ask." She lets go from his mouth. "Now tell me. Your village has wonderful treasures that we would love to have. Can you tell me what exactly they are?"

"T-Treasures? Lady, you're mistaken. We've got nothing but mud, hay, and crops..." The warden puts her finger to her mouth, thinking of what to say.

"Your village leader, she's knowledgeable, yes?"

"Our... leader is male." The warden starts to get visibly angry.

"Well, how about this? You gotta know where something of value is right?" The boy grows silent as he turns his head slowly. "I knew it. So how would you like for me to get this info? Peacefully? Violently? I have my devices."

"Y-you're not getting a word out of me." The boy starts to kick and flail as the chains start clattering with a bit of noise. "You can't make me do a single thing, say anything, nothing!"

"Oh trust me, I can!" The warden mutters with a devilish smirk. "Mind you, I shouldn't get my clothes dirty. The last time I got them dirty, I had to replace it! The bloodstains just couldn't be washed out." The boy starts to struggle even more, screaming for help. The warden, looking away from the boy, takes her topcoat off, revealing a white undershirt with black undergarments. The boy stops shaking around. "Oh, are you tired from all that moving?" The boy stays silent as the warden turns her head. She turns fully around to notice he's silent for quite the most different reason. "Oh. My goodness." She giggles playfully. "Okay. Let's strike up a deal. I'll let you go, off the hook, if you tell us all we need to know. I'll let you play with my boobs and touch them and feel them up. If we get nothing... I'll have no choice but to try and up the ante... Possibly, in ways you wont like." She smirks.

"Like what way?" The boy asks as a bulge protrudes from his sad excuse for a pair of boxers.

"I'll love it. You wont." She starts to giggle even more. "Let's just say, I'll show if we ever get to it." The warden kneels as she starts to feel up the boy, as he starts to whimper and pant lightly. His trembling body twitches lightly as she feels him up from his calves, up to his thighs. Upon reaching them, she caresses him, noticing the bulge getting bigger and bigger. She cups it from underneath, lightly massaging it as it makes the boy gasp sharply in small bursts of pleasure. She starts to pull down his bottoms as it starts to become increasingly bigger. With the last seam dropping from his legs, his fully erect dick, sweating from the intense stress was now exposed. "Is this what you've been holding back?" She starts to stroke it gently, kissing it on the tip every few seconds. "What a strong young man you are. You'll risk the sake of your virginity for the safety of your village's precious diamonds and gold." The boy tries to let out a word, but only a sharp gasp and a light moan exits as the warden begins to suck on the boy's long, sweat ridden cock. She looks up to him with the moonlight hitting her face directly. After a few minutes of bobbing her head back and forth on him, she lets her mouth out. "Oh, that's right. I promised my tits, didn't I?" She asks playfully. "Truth be told, I've only ever had my clothes stained with red, but, never white." Her tone dramatically shifts between a cutesy and curious girl to a sultry and experience dominatrix. She unbuttons her top from the middle, just enough for the boy's dick to go through and have it be felt up by the inner parts of her breasts. She pushes herself against the boy as his dick is being molested by her soft sizable melons. "Truth be told... I've only ever done this once... They usually begged for me to keep it in my mouth and then rat out all the things they know!" The boy's moans increase in volume, pacing, and number. Soon enough, the warden begins to slow down. "I have something for you."

The warden giggles as she takes something from her hip. It's a small baton used for beating people for disobeying. "Naughty boys like you get this." She starts to suck on it from the thick handle, getting saliva all over it. "If only this was your dick... I bet you'd love it to be." After a few minutes of getting her baton wet, she giggles ferociously. "Now. I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise."

"Please don't hurt me." The boy cries out.

"I promise I wont." The warden confirms that he can't see a thing as she begins to feel him up some more. Calves, thighs, hips, and back are caressed. "Leave yourself at ease. You'll need to." After saying that, the warden kneels again, and then begins to lick at the boys ass. The boy lets out a sharp gasp as his taint is being molested by her tongue. The warden stops and starts to prod his asshole with her fingers, and then, starts to lightly shove her baton, handle first inside. The boy lets out a sharp gasp of pain, but some secret euphoria. "Now... how's it feel?"

"It's humiliating..." The boy says in an agonizing voice. Something about it made it seem like he was secretly enjoying it.

"Oh, but the humiliation has yet to begin...." The warden begins to stroke his dick as clear colored liquids come from his tip. "You're going to love this, deary. Trust me." The warden starts to stroke harder, fondling his package. "Tell me. How close are you?" The warden asks with the cutest and harmonic voice possible.

"I... feel close... I wanna let it out... please..." The boy pants and cries. His body can't take it anymore. He's about to burst.

"Then... just... let it happen." The warden does one last stroke, and then lets go of his shaft. The boy moans and lets out a scream of pure ecstasy. Following suit was four shots of his seed, all hitting the inside of the warden's mouth as she breathes heavily with each shot hitting the roof and the back. She wraps her mouth around the shaft, starts to go down to the base, and back out, cleaning his cute dick, spent from an intense experience, going limp as it leaves her mouth.

"Ask.... herbalist...

"Oh my, am I finally getting through?"

"The herbalist... she has many rare treasures... materials..."

"Your input has been recorded, deary." She unhooks the chains from the boy's wrists, and he falls from his shaky legs and arms. The warden picks him up and sits in a small chair, having him sit in her lap. "You poor thing. Don't worry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I... don't want you to hurt them. Please."

"We wont. Trust me." The warden brushes his hair playfully as he embraces her legs. "We only get violent with rowdy prisoners!"

"Can... I stay here?" The boy looks up. "I... could tell you more... I like you." The warden smirks. She starts to place her hand on the boy's ass, lightly fingering it.

"It's only fair."


End file.
